Then You Look at Me
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Terrified during Hurricane Sandy, Kurt calls Blaine for comfort. Song fic


There were very few times, in his life, where Kurt Hummel was scared, but this was the first time that he was beyond scared….he was terrified. Looking around his apartment, the teen kept his fingers crossed while hoping the power would stay on, but by the looks of the flickering lights, he knew he was asking too much.

After another loud gust of wind, hit his window, which caused it to shake, Kurt picked up his cell phone and called the one person, he knew would keep him calm.

" _Hello?"_

Hearing his voice, the teen started sobbing.

" Blaine….I'm really scared."

" _Hey….hey…..hey….it's gonna be ok….I promise….it's gonna be ok."_

" But the wind is really loud….and the apartment wont stop shaking….and there's a lot of flooding….and what if….what if something crashed through our window…."

The teen on the other end, knew he had to get Kurt's mind off of the storm, so after thinking a few minutes he came up with something.

" _I want you to tell me what you did over the weekend….and don't leave anything out."_

" Well….I um…I worked until 2:30 on Friday then had a musical movie night with Rachel. Then on Saturday I hit Canal street and did some shopping. And on Sunday Rachel and I bought some supplies for the storm."

" _Tell me what you bought."_

" I bought a purse for Mercedes and some new cologne for myself and Finn."

Just then there was a loud pop and the apartment went completely dark, which caused Kurt to let out a small yelp and some tears.

" I really hate this."

" _Kurt what happened?"_

" We just lost power."

Hearing the broken voice of his boyfriend, caused Blaine's heart to break even more, but instead of showing it, he swallowed the tears.

" _You're going to be ok….I swear you're going to be ok. Now do you have a flashlight near by?"_

" Yeah it's right next to me."

" _Ok…did you and Rachel by candles on Sunday?"_

" Um….yes we did…plus extra batteries and lighters."

" _Now I'm gonna stay on the phone with you while you grab all the candles and light them ok."_

" Ok"

While lighting the last candle there was another loud pop and a tree sounding like it was crashing over.

Knowing that there was a small chance he might not survive tonight's storm, Kurt fell onto the hard floor and while holding onto his cell phone as tight as he could, he started uncontrollably sobbing.

" I love you….I love you….I love you….I love you so much….I miss you so much….I forgive you….I don't want to fight anymore…I want us to be together again….I want us to be a couple again….I want us to be Klaine again…I promise you will never feel alone again."

Hearing his confession, Blaine started crying too.

_I love you so much too and I want the same things as well, but sweetheart you have to calm down before you end up hyperventilating. Just take slow easy breaths…that's it in/out….in/out…..in/out."_

Once his breathing started to slow down, Kurt gave a little groan and chuckled.

" This is not how I imagined that….I had it all planned."

" _Had what all planned?"_

" Us getting back together. I was going to come home with flowers and a song. Stupid hurricane."

Laughing a little, the other teen responded.

" _It's ok and I like this better."_

" You would Anderson. Oh and you do realize we need another song…I don't like Teenage dream anymore."

" _That's fine with me. I'm not too crazy about it myself."_

After thinking about it a few minutes, Blaine came up with the perfect song.

" _I have the perfect song for us. So why don't you grab a blanket, lay on the couch, and I'll see it to you."_

Curious to hear what it is, Kurt made is way to the couch and laid down.

" Ok I'm ready to hear it."

Putting his phone down and grabbing his guitar, Blaine put his phone on speaker then started to play and sing.

" _Laugh and cry_

_Live and die_

_Life is a dream we are dreaming_

_Day by day_

_I find my way_

_Look for the soul and the meaning_

_Then you look at me_

_And I always see_

_What I have been searching for_

_I'm lost as can be_

_Then you look at me_

_And I am not lost anymore._

_People run_

_Sun to sun_

_Caught in their lives ever flowing_

_Once begun_

_Life goes till its gone_

_We have to go where it's going_

_Then you look at me_

_And I always see_

_What I have been searching for_

_I'm lost as can be_

_Then you look at me_

_And I am not lost anymore_

_And you say you see_

_When you look at me_

_The reason you love like so_

_The lost I have been_

_I find love again_

_And life just keeps on running_

_And life just keeps on running_

_You look at me and life comes from you._

When the song was over, Kurt totally forgot there was a storm going on outside. All he cared about was the boy on the other end of the phone.

" Oh Blaine…I love it. That is defiantly our new song."

" _Good because that's how I feel every time you look at me. I love you Kurt Hummel and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."_

" You better because my life only has one person in it and that's you so you cheat on me again…we are officially over."

" _I totally agree with you."_

After realizing they talked for almost three hours, and it was getting close to midnight, the boys reluctantly hung up the phone, but this time instead of their hearts being heavy, they were filled with a new passion of love and now more than ever they were determined to make it work.

**AN: I didn't know if a lot of people were going to be doing a lot of stories about the storm so I decided to do my own. **

**Oh and I do not own the song " Then You Look at Me " that belongs to the very talented Celine Dion.**


End file.
